Meeting the Hermit
by timberwlf
Summary: Frodo, Pippin, and Merry at a young age meet a hermit.


Meeting the Hermit

During this story, keep in mind they are children!

"Give me back my carrot!" cried Pippin at Merry. "I found it fair an square!"

"Yes, but I found the garden," mocked Merry.

"How about you share the carrot?" suggested Frodo. "Any way, why are you so obsessed with carrots?"

"Because they are orange and taste good," pouted Pippin

"Very descriptive there, Pippin," said Merry. "Frodo, what are we doing here?"

The hobbits were picnicking in an abandoned field, with a wooden, moss covered shed.

Standing up, Frodo said, "Haven't you ever heard of Batswill Weedlo?"

"Not the hermit who throws rocks at little hobbits and hates all?" cried Merry. Pippin dropped his carrot.

"The very same," smiled Frodo. "I was going to meet him. Every single rumor can't be true."

"Good thing Sam isn't here," said Merry.

" 'Master Frodo, I don't think it's wise ',"quoted Pippin.

"Leave Sam alone. He has a kind heart and a pure soul, unlike you blokes," sighed Frodo. "He has good intentions."

"Good intentions or not, he's a spoil sport," commented Merry.

"So are you guys coming with me or not?" asked Frodo.

"Why not? It's not like we aren't always in trouble anyway. Just let me finish my carrot," said Pippin.

"Well, I'm not going to be left behind. I can't be the good one," said Merry.

They waited patiently as Pippin finished his carrot. Then slowly, Pippin and Merry followed Frodo across the field. The wind stopped abruptly and there was no sound, accept for their footsteps on the grass.

The hobbits finally reached the door to the shack.

"This is creepy," whined Pippin.

"Oh buck up!" said Frodo. "Let's knock."

Frodo barely had the opportunity to knock once when the door opened. Behind it was an ugly( and that's being nice) hobbit standing there. He had yellow eyes and yellow teeth. He was so wrinkled, it made a raisin look smooth.

"Whadda yah want?" screeched the hobbit. "Who disturbs Batswill Weedlo?"

"Frodo, let's please leave.... pleeeeeeeeassssseeee," whispered Merry.

"Good sir," bowed Frodo. "We have come to see if the rumors about you are true."

"What rumors?" asked Batswill. "But come in first, it's dreadfully cold."

Merry and Pippin glanced at one another. It had been the hottest day of spring.

The young hobbits crept into the dark shack. There was only one room, in the corner was a small, moth eaten bed. There was a table and chair in the middle of the room and a little fire place near the door.

"Very... ummm nice," said Pippin hesitantly.

"Thanks laddy," shrieked Batswill. "Now what do you want?" Why have you come here to disturb me? But tell me first, who are you."

"I'm Frodo Baggins, this is Pippin Took, and this is Merry Brandybuck," said Frodo.

"Not a Took and a Brandybuck," sighed Batswill, ignoring Merry's and Pippin's glares, "well go on."

"We just came to meet you," said Frodo, feeling redundant. " We will leave you be. Come on,"

"Wait!" shrieked Batswill, grabbing Frodo's shoulder. "Nobody has ever visited me and I am terribly lonely. Could you stay and talk a while?"

"I thought you hated others," said Merry.

"Oh no!" sobbed Batswill. "I am just shy. I was always teased when I was young and never had friends. Nobody cares about me!"

"We care," said Pippin, patting Batswill's shoulder. "We will stay for tea."

"Oh thank you!" sniffed Batswill. "I haven't had visitors for ages."

He went over to the fireplace and picked up the kettle. He then set it on the table and presented four cups.

"Will crackers do?" asked Batswill. "That's all I have."

"They will do fine, sir," said Merry.

"Let's sit and talk then!" shrieked Batswill.

"First, why don't you go out and try to be sociable?" asked Frodo.

"Look at how ugly I am! I have not always been this way, though," cried Batswill.

"What happened?" asked Pippin timidly.

"When I was seventeen, I was invited to a birthday party. The first one I had ever been invited to. I was so excited. I spent hours getting ready, but when I arrived, no one was home. So I pushed the door open and swoosh! a bucket or boiling water poured on my face. I ran crying in rage when I heard the laughter. I should have known it was too good to be true," croaked Batswill. "And ever since then, I have lived here in fear for sixty years."

"Excuse me, Mr. Weedlo," said Frodo. "Why don't you try again? It is never too late to make friends. Just look here. If you open your heart, or at least your door, hobbits would be willing to accept you."

"You are right, Frodo," sighed Batswill. "You are very wise for your age. Starting first thing tomorrow morning, I'll go out and make friends."

"It's time we should be getting home," said Merry, standing up. "My mother is probably getting nervous. Thanks for the tea."

"And when did you start caring about your mother?" teased Pippin. "But it is time to go home Frodo."

"It was lovely meeting you," said Frodo, shaking the old hobbit's hand. "We will let ourselves out."

"Bye!" cried Batswill. "Come back anytime!"

Once they were past the tree they picnicked at, Frodo said, "What a nice old man."

"Yes, and we better go spread good rumors about in Hobbiton," said Pippin.

"I cannot believe people were so cruel to him because he was shy," said Merry. "Speaking of shy people... hullo, Sam!"

"Sam was running towards them, "Are you alright Mr. Frodo and friends? You mothers are worried and Mr. Bilbo is in a tizzy. Where did you go anyway?"

"We met Mr. Weedlo," said Frodo. "And we are perfectly fine."

"Mr. Weedlo!" gasped Sam.

"We know what you thinking, Sam," said Pippin, "But he is a nice hobbit."

"We'll tell you about it. We're still about a twenty minute walk from Pippin's house, and that's the closest one," said Merry. "Go on, Frodo."

Frodo told Sam about there adventure that day as they walked into a beautiful sunset lowering over Hobbiton.


End file.
